


Best of Wives

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Dies, Angst, Best of Wives and Best of Women, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, It's sad but it happens, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Songfic, Unplanned Pregnancy, we all know this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza wakes one night to find Alexander isn't in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Wives

**Author's Note:**

> so, I really love the musical and I wanted to write something for it and whilst listening to "Best of Wives and Best of Women" I got this idea. It'll have two parts. Part one is what I imagine that scene going and then part two is how I imagine everything happening when Alexander is brought back from his duel. 
> 
> No idea when Part Two will be up but it'll happen :)

Eliza stirred. There was a pain in her stomach, a churning that she knew would end in her being sick if she didn't try and control it. The last thing she wanted was to dart out of bed and have Alexander find her like that, worrying what was wrong with her. 

She wasn't really ready to tell him that she was with child again - especially after all the trouble she had gone through with Little Phil. 

Her hand landed on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles and when everything had started to settle, she rolled over, expecting to find Alexander's hard, warm chest to help lull her back to sleep, but instead her cheek was greeted only by the cold, smooth covers. Frowning through her haze of sleep, Eliza blinked, forcing her eyes to adjust to the darkness and confirm her suspicions.

Alexander was not in their bed.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, Eliza surveyed the room only to find it empty too. Not even a stray candle was alight to tell her that he had woken up and was maybe away for a book or something. 

Her throat constricted and she tried to banish the thoughts that seeped into her mind; the idea that he was away with another woman, or perhaps even the same one. But she knew he wouldn't do that to her - not again.

Although she never thought he would do that to her the first time either, so she had to admit that she wasn't as well-versed in Alexander Hamilton as she had originally assumed. 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, pushing them into a fire like she had done all those years ago with his letters, she pulled the covers away and slipped out of bed. She shivered when her bare skin met the chilly air and hastily scrambled for the nightgown Alexander had eagerly shed from her body mere hours ago.

Once she had tugged it back over her head and pulled her slippers on, Eliza made her way across the room to the door, debating for a second whether to light a candle to guide her. However, their home Uptown wasn't like their one in Harlem; she knew every inch of this building and knew exactly where Alexander would be - if he were still in the house, of course.

_Will there be a time I do not immediately jump to that conclusion when he is not in my sight?_ Eliza forced herself to push those thoughts away and stepped out of their room, knowing that a flame would only serve to rouse their servants or their children, and she didn't want that. She didn't want them awake or want them to worry.

She just wanted Alexander back in their bed. 

Padding through the house, her footsteps silent against the plush carpet, she made her way to his office, smiling to herself when she saw the warm glow of candlelight emitting from the slither of the open door. 

Pushing the door open, she was greeted by the sight of her Alexander by his desk, pen in hand.

Only he wasn't writing like she thought she would find him - he stared at the paper in front of him like it pained him. She had only seen that expression on his face twice: the first was when she burned his letters in front of him and banished him from their bed and the second was when their son, Philip, had died.

Her heart ached as all the memories came flooding back to her, but she blinked back the tears and focused on her beloved husband. _'Alexander come back to sleep._ '

His head lifted, almost startled, as he turned to her and she saw the dark circles under his eyes. He smiled at her; it was a soft, delicate thing that didn't reach his eyes and Eliza couldn't help the ache in her chest. ' _I have an early meeting out of town.'_

Eliza frowned and stepped further into the room, wrapping her arms around her midriff as the cold chill finally caught up with her. She gazed around the room, finding it only lit up with one candle - other than that it was cast in black. She replied softly, ' _It's still dark outside.'_

_'I know,'_ he whispered, his gaze breaking away from hers and focusing on the parchment in front of him and the pen that he twirled around in his long, elegant fingers. ' _I just have to write something down.'_

Eliza swallowed hard and smiled down at him, a smile to match his - one that didn't reach her eyes. ' _Why do you write like you're running out of time?'_

' _Shh,'_ he hushed, his hand dropping the pen and finding her wrist, his fingers caressing her delicate bone before resting on her pulse, smiling a genuine smile when he felt it race from his touch. He raised his head and met Eliza's gaze once more, and Eliza couldn't stop herself from sliding into the narrow space between his body and the desk, settling herself onto his lap.

His arms wrapped around her waist, balancing her as the tip of her toes rested against the floor. She lowered her head, resting it against his shoulder and finally realised that he was dressed in travelling clothes. Her fingers found the lapel of his coat and she sighed. ' _Come back to bed. That would be enough.'_

One hand snaked up her stomach, over her ribs and along her arms before finding the hand curled around his coat. He covered it with his larger one and her eyes drifted shut when she felt his lips brush her forehead, sweeping back the strands of hair that fell onto it. 

' _I'll be back before you know I'm gone,'_ he whispered against her skin and tears stung her gaze, so she kept them firmly closed and curled her hand tighter around the fabric of his coat. His own hand contracted above hers as if they both knew that something terrible was coming and they just didn't know what - but she knew that he did. There was a deep, heavy feeling in her stomach that told her he wasn't telling her the whole truth, and it had nothing to do with the sickness that had been plaguing her for the past few weeks. 

She opened her mouth to tell him about her news; that it was still early and after Little Phil, she wasn't sure she would even manage another pregnancy due to her age but it was still there. A glimmer of hope for them - for him. 

But she clamped her mouth closed again and shook her head. He would come home after his meeting and she would tell him then. She would tell him then and they could celebrate when he didn't have all the weight from this future meeting on his shoulders. She would tell him when they could be happy about it; right now, they couldn't be as happy as possible.

' _Come back to sleep_ ,' she tried once more and his arms tightened around her, squeezing her as if he didn't want to leave her. 

' _This meeting's at dawn.'_ His voice was quiet and she held on tightly, just relishing in the feeling of his arms around her before she straightened. 

She gazed down at him, letting her free hand snake up his back and curl into the greying but still thick hair at the nape of his neck. She rested her forehead against his, smiling softly when his eyes fluttered and his eyelashes brushed against her cheek. ' _Well I'm going back to sleep.'_

Eliza pulled back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, banishing the tears from her mind as she slid off his lap. A shiver ran up her spine, hairs standing to attention on her bare arms as the cold air assaulted her senses once more. She forgot just how warm and comfortable her Alexander's body was. 

She turned, ready to leave and return to their bed when he caught her wrist in his hand once more, stopping her from leaving him just yet. He gave a soft, ' _Hey,'_ and she couldn't stop herself from turning back to him with a raised eyebrow. He smiled up at her, pressing a kiss across her knuckles. ' _Best of wives and best of women.'_

Her entire heart flipped, lurching towards him as she felt her entire body weaken. This man, this man who had loved her and destroyed her and sat by patiently, helping her as she put herself back together after Philip. She was his and he was hers, and they were finally on the same page; finally they were singing the same melody. 

A wide smile lit up her entire face as she turned back to him, leaning down to capture his lips with hers. His hands tugged her back onto his lap and hers cupped his face as he pressed her against his chest, trying to mould her to his body - trying to merge them into one. 

Her hands slipped into his hair, spilling it across her fingertips and relishing at how soft it still was despite everything. She tugged his face closer to hers, knowing that this was going to end before she wanted it to, but she couldn't seem to make herself stop - he always had that effect on her. 

She was panting when she pulled back, her lips sore and swollen from the passion in their kiss. It made her heart flutter when his breath came just as sharp and short, his pupils blown, even as he reached up to trail a gentle finger over the curve of her cheek. 

'I love you, Eliza,' he whispered, 'always and forever.' 

Her eyes burned with unshed tears. 'Come home soon, Alexander.' 

'I'll always come home to you, my darling Eliza.' 

And with a final kiss, Eliza stood from his lap and left him as he went back to writing his letter.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> I'm on 
> 
> Twitter  
> Instagram  
> Facebook  
> Tumblr  
> Snapchat  
> Pinterest
> 
> as cahwrites! Join me and say hi!! <3


End file.
